worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Flintlocke vs. The Horde
Flintlocke vs. The Horde is the sequel to the webcomic Flintlocke's Guide to Azeroth, begun in 2008. While the characters from the original strip make some appearances, most of the story focuses on a party of Horde characters. Flintlocke makes occasional appearances while following what appears to be the worst leveling guide ever made. Main characters Rok'tar An orc hunter who starts in the Valley of Trials and at first levels up quicker than anybody in the history of the game. Rok'tar roleplays and tries to stay in character most of the time, but sometimes lapses out of character because of frustration (such as when he first encounters Barrens Chat). Rok'tar's in-character father is an NPC quest giver who is soon killed by Flintlocke's party (several times, as Flintlocke's leveling guide falsely claims that he is Kel'Thuzad), enraging him and motivating him to level up quickly so he can get revenge. Unfortunately, he first tries to get the help of PSI: Pween Scene Investigations, a group of Forsaken who may actually intend to Cannibalize his father's corpse. Rok'tar's first attempts to tame a pet did not go well and he finally settled for a bunny, which he named "Bun'kar" and insists is quite fierce. After a visit to Malaka'Jin in which Flintlocke "decappacappitated" high chief "Malakkalakkaboom", preventing him from getting his new bow, his need for revenge intensified to the point of asking The Shadow Priest how to PvP, and was also allowed to spend some of The Shadow Priest's money on the Auction House to buy better gear. Rok'tar killed Flintlocke, and Bun'kar killed Lowping, when Rok'tar and his party ambushed Flintlocke's party in Outland. Gravy A troll shaman Rok'tar meets in Durotar, Gravy is played by a stoner and is perpetually high. This means he doesn't roleplay very much, although sometimes he will talk with a troll accent. In their first encounter he tells Rok'tar that he made the character so he could get to put funny heads in the ground. Sometimes he hallucinates. In a Warsong Gulch match he was revealed to have trained his cooking to a point where he can provide a full-on banquet, where he served up Rok'tar's owl. While preparing an ambush for Flintlocke's party, Gravy becomes so high that he imagines that he is President Lincoln, and his totems help him kill Kathrena. He is later killed by Flintlocke and Lowping. The Shadow Priest This undead character's name hasn't been revealed yet, although he is known in the comments board of gamespy.com as "Bubbles". Rok'tar and Gravy met this character while questing. The priest is an experienced gamer, in this respect partly similar to Bloodrose from the Flintlocke comic, although he does not seem to be as obsessed with leveling up and getting the best gear as Bloodrose is. He serves as the guide for the rest of the party. After Rok'tar's "father" gets killed and the priest's observation that he is just an NPC fall on deaf ears, the priest commits to powerleveling Rok'tar and the others as fast as possible. He advised Rok'tar to tame an owl; since Rok'tar is only level 30 the only owls he can tame are in Teldrassil, thus Rok'tar is making a long journey there from The Crossroads and is doing so almost completely naked on the priest's advice so his gear won't get damaged when he dies. (He was lying- he actually wanted an achievement earned for getting someone to go from The Crossroads to Teldrassil naked.) He recently cashed in a favor owed to him by a mage Auction House guru named Rigley, who is implied to be an alt of Lowping, who gave him a 5000g tip, a part of which was used to buy newer gear from the Auction House. Shadow Priest was reduced to a skeleton, kept standing only "By shame.", when Schweitzer unleashed his "MURDER" macro on the priest in Outland. The priest also has a booth similar to psychiatric booth from Peanuts , for "Shadow Priest Consultations.", although these almost always result in the customer being Face Melted. The priest says that his arch-nemesis is The Wuuf, another powerleveler. Ironically, one of The Wuuf's custom macros results in the demise of The Shadow Priest. Cheri A blood elf warlock, and a fairly ditzy one. The Shadow Priest immediately starts hitting on her and immediately denies that is what he is doing. Cheri seems to have less than sophisticated computer skills and doesn't appear to know what "IRL" means, so uses it inappropriately. She really likes Rok'tar's pet bunny, Bun'kar. While in Teldrassil, Cheri takes out her frustration on lower level Alliance "nooobs". While in Warsong Gulch, it is revealed that Cheri has a history major. Cheri is last seen as The Doc melts her face, but presumably resurrects later. Secondary Characters PSI Investigators: The duo of detectives return, this time with new cases to solve. Although appear more rarely compared to the first series, they still make it up with more silly solving of murders. The Wuuf: The most renowned player in all of WoW reappears, although in a flashback. It is mentioned in a page, that he custom scripted a macro that Schweitzer has (but not using it), called "MURDER", which kills Cheri and The Shadow Priest when it was used. (Schweitzer hestiates using it, because he fears the MURDER icon) Rok'Tar's father: Rok'Tar's father that trained the young hunter everything a hunter needs to know, only problem is, that Flintlocke keeps coming to kill him, thinking that he is a powerful raid boss (because he bought some untrue ebay maps). Malakkaboom: Appears briefly. Rok'Tar misnames him "Malakkalakkaboom". Malakkaboom said that there is only one "lakka" but Rok'Tar still misnames him, forgeting the "Ma" or the "boom". Malakkaboom is the one that would give Rok'Tar a blue bow upon quest completion. Finally, before giving the bow, Flintlocke comes and kills him, mistaking him for Illidan Stormrage. The dwarf "decappacappitates" the troll and grabs the bow. Because he cannot use it, he broke it yelling: "USELESS!" ... right in front of Kathrena, who could have used it. Before Malakkaboom respawns, Gravy grabs his head and uses it as a bong. External links